Just A Piece of the Game
by breaktherules
Summary: The deadly assassin named Chloe and her quest to become the True Noir. This story is set during the series. This story is being revised.
1. Chapter 1 The True Noir

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. Noir belongs to Ryoe Tskimura and Beetrain, ect. We made a deal to get along for this POV story. Right Chloe? -(She even lets me borrow her cloak. But only if I tell her about the stupid things Mireille does around the house. She also wants me to take pictures of Kirika in the shower. What Mireille doesn't know won't hurt her-but it might hurt me) Story is rated for violence, disturbing thoughts, images and slight shoujo-ai content. This is from Chloe's Pov._

**Just A Piece Of The Game**

_Chapter 1- The True Noir- Episode 10_

_Noir- It is the name of an ancient fate_

_Two maidens who govern death_

_To the depths of hell's fire_

_Their black souls lure the lost children_

I repeated this chant to myself as I walked- for I knew what my destiny was...

I am Noir – One of the chosen ones. I am one of the true owners of that honor.

I had journeyed a long way so I could see _her _again. It had been much too long since I had seen her face. I knew she wouldn't remember me, but how I remembered her...

My job was to meet her and her... _friend_

I wondered why she was with the Daughter of Corsica...

When she should have been with _me._

---------------------------------

(flashback)

Outside the Manor-

I had traveled a very long way, but finally I was back home with Altena. I put my head in her lap as we sat underneath a big shady tree. She stroked my hair softly as I closed my eyes and rested, tired from my journey.

"Your task this time will be a very_ special_ one. You'll journey to meet _her, _both her and her _friend." _she told me softly.

"At long last this day has come! Now everything depends on _you,_ my Chloe. Go and _see _with your own eyes. _See for yourself and decide."_ Altena told me with pride in her voice.

My eyes flickered open.

_I will. _

-------------

Paris-

I drew stares from passerby as I walked around the city, even though I kept mainly in the shadows. I knew that I stood out with my odd colored hair and heavy green cloak. The cloak was a necessity though- for underneath I wore a form fitting short black body suit. I had multiple leather straps around my thighs and arms where I could extract my knives when needed. I wore tall heavy boots that were made for walking long distances.

Finally I spotted _her_. She was standing next to a blonde woman that must be her _friend._

_The Daughter of Corsica- _She's by _her_ side...when she should be with _me!_

They are talking to a man outside of a restaurant. I am hidden across the street from them. I knew that they must be wondering about the hit on Maurice Rubik and the policemen earlier today. It was supposed to be their hit- but I got there first. I had orders from Altena to take out those men before she and her friend could. The word on the street was that it was _Noir _that had taken those men out.

Well, one of the _true Noir _had.

------------------------------------------------------------

I followed them for the rest of the day. They walked around the city till after dark, then stopped to eat dinner on a boat on the river. I stood across the street from the water and watched them enviously.

Why were they sitting together like that, just eating dinner and talking? It should be _me_ !

I could tell they were worried- especially the blonde I didn't like to see _her_ upset though. My friend...why aren't you with _me? _I've missed you so.

Would you remember me when we meet again?

--------------------

After dinner, I followed them to the blonde's apartment. I kept far back in the shadows so they could not sense me. I was very stealthy and sneaky, I depended on that in my assassinations.

I could feel the excitement building in me- very soon, I would get to show myself to _her _and _her friend._ I couldn't wait...

I laughed to myself in anticipation.

Soon I would remind them who _the True Noir _really is...

But I had something to do first-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Judge E'tsaing's office -

I let myself in through a window and sat in the judge's leather desk chair with my back facing him as I heard him come in.

There's no need to show my face until I'm ready is there?

"Who are you? " he yelled out fearfully.

I smiled to myself. "Judge D'tsaing, you have committed many sins...countless sins actually." I told him in my girlish voice. It always surprised my targets because they didn't expect me to sound so sweet and innocent.

"And your point is?" he asked sharply.

"Hm, Rubik is dead. You're next." I told him.

"Are you saying you're the one that killed Rubik?" he asked incredulously.

I wanted to laugh at him. It's time to set up the game...

"Yes. However, there's others who are after you, I only came to warn you. For you see, it is Noir that is after your life. Noirwill bring death to you- of that there can be no doubt. Your death is approaching, it is only a of time before Noir strikes." I warned him ominously.

Then I stood up and began to leave. I didn't bother to turn around. My message has been given.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" The judge yelled at me furiously.

I turned my head and looked coldly over my shoulder at him.

"The name of an ancient fate. I am _the_ _one_ who inherits that mantle." I informed him.

Then I left through the window, just as silently as I came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Library-

I waited. Now that the judge had received my warning, I knew he would take the steps necessary to try and protect himself against Noir Soon I knew they would come to try to complete this part of their mission. They would have a surprise waiting for them...

Then I would see for myself what kind of team they make-_The Daughter of Corsica and her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as the two women come into the library and pointed their guns on the Judge. It's strange to see the two of them working as a team...I wanted to yell to the blonde that her partner belonged to me! She was my _other half!_

Instead I watched silently._  
_

"You _did_ come!" he mocked to them, then pulled out his gun and aimed it on them in return.

He laughed as all the policeman who were loyal to him come out of hiding. They all aimed their weapons on them as they surrounded the women from the upper floor of the library.

"Impressive, when it's not part of your job you can be quite dedicated." The blonde informed him coldly.

The Judge laughed at her, then demanded her to tell him who hired them.

I silently jumped down behind a policeman. It's time to intervene...

I extracted my knives and threw them at him.

He gave a bloodcurdling scream and fell over the side of the staircase.

He landed right between Judge D'tsaing and the women.

This caused the blonde to dash up the stairs while her partner backflipped away. I knew they would be busy defending themselves against the policemen.

That would leave my target vulnerable...

My target was the Judge. It was time to complete my assassination.

----------------------------

The Judge was backing up as I came up silently behind him.

He looked at me in surprise. "It's _you_ again!" he said in disbelief.

I looked at him and smiled. "Didn't I tell you that _Noir _would _kill _you?" I asked as I reached under my cloak to extract my knives.

Then I aimed at him. He screamed in agony and fell over dead.

My assassination part was complete. Altena should be pleased.

Now, it's time to show myself to _them.  
_

----------------------------------

As expected, the two women ran down the stairs to see the Judge lying dead on the floor. One of my knives was lying by his head. They looked upset...

I slowly came up behind them and they both whipped around with their guns pointed on me. I stood there and looked at them silently.

The blonde looked very confused as she glared at me. Her partner just stared...

"Alright, who are you?" the blonde demanded firmly.

I looked at the blonde, the _Daughter of Corsica_...I was _so_ much better than her...

She had no clue of what I _really__was_..of what her partner (my friend) _was_...

I'd make her _understand_...

I stood there silently for a moment- my face half hidden by the collar of my cloak.

Finally I answered her. "Chloe" I told her sweetly.

The blonde just looked more puzzled. "Right. And you are?" she asked.

She wanted to know? I am more than happy to tell her.

"_The True Noir"_ I told her as I smiled at her.

I could see her eyes widen in shock

Her partner's eyes narrowed a bit..( Did she remember me somehow?)

I stood there motionless while they pointed their guns on me. I wondered how fast the blonde really was. I bet I could take her out...I could _kill_ this bimbo and get _her _back with me again, where she belonged! Why was she with this outsider anyway?

I started to walk over to the blonde, then as I passed her I quickly jerked back and she tried to point her gun on me. I pressed the edge of my knife blade against her throat. I could kill her and be rid of her, finally rid of this _pest_ once and for all...

Her partner pointed her gun on me with her eyes wide. I could tell she didn't want me to kill her friend. Why?

"If you'd really like, we can see who's faster." I challenged her. (Maybe I am faster than her after all. I wanted her to come with me, not stay with this blonde.)

But I knew Altena would not be pleased. I couldn't do something this rash without her knowledge.

I lowered my knife from the blonde's throat and looked away.

" I _am _ the _True Noir, _you know." I reminded them.

Then I just walked away...away from them.

I couldn't stand seeing them together like this. _It should be me and her!_

I walked back into the shadows of the night. I would see them again...

I _must!_

Chapter 2- Moonlit Tea Party

A/n- I hope I am not too off base with my Pov of Chloe. Feedback would be wonderful but I guess that's asking too much...

The reason I did not use Kirika's name in Chloe's Pov, was because she never calls her or refers to her by it( except to tell Mireille in ep. 20 or so that Yuumura, Kirika was the one that killed her parents). I read on a website that she never refers to her by name. It does make it strange to write it like that though...I can always fix it if it's wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Moonlit Tea Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. Noir belongs to Ryoe Tsukimura and Beetrain, ect. This story is rated T for violence and slight shoujoai. This is Chloe's Pov.

**Just a Piece of the Game-**

_Noir- It is the name of an ancient fate_

_Two maidens who govern death_

_To the depths of hell's fire_

_Their black souls lure the lost children_

Chapter 2 -Moonlit Tea Party (ep.11)

The Manor-

Today I received an important letter from Altena.

**No winds must blow in the same direction, my darling Chloe. Do you recall how the breezes rippled through our beautiful vineyards? What happens when the winds from the different directions collide?**

**Whirlwinds, chaos and needless eddy arises. We MUST work hard, my precious Chloe, so that our delicate grapes will not be bruised.**

I read the rest of the letter as I sat at the edge of my bed. It seemed an offer had been made by one of the Soldats to my friend and the daughter of Corsica. Altena disproved of them being informed of the mysteries surrounding the Soldats.

She had ordered me to put a stop to the disclosure. Now I had a new mission to carry out. Hopefully, if everything goes as planned, I would see **her** again. Maybe this time she would remember **me- **I knew she wasn't supposed to, but maybe she would anyway.

**Isn't she the other part of me?**

I slowly stood up from my big canopy bed. Altena had provided me with a wonderful bedroom inside the Manor. It was large and spacious, with a desk, books- anything I wanted.

I walked over to my closet and flung open the doors. I looked past all the fancy outfits and dresses that were hanging there. I didn't need any of these...

I spotted my green cloak, which I removed from the hanger to fold over my arm. This was what I needed. It's time to get ready to start the mission that Altena had given me. I **wouldn't **let her down.

----------------------

Paris-

I found the man that I was looking for- the one who was planning to spill the secrets of the Soldats to **them.** I hid in the shadows, as my hand sheided my face, and I watched as he sat at the deserted bar- burning papers in an ashtray.

He looked up suddenly in my direction.

"Miss Chloe?" he asked cautiously. I heard an undercurrent of fear in his voice.

I slowly stepped forward and pulled my collar up to cover my face as I walked into the moonlight.

"I do not recall summoning you here. As I am acting under their direct approval, that also encompasses making direct contact with **those** two. Let us feed the saplings with water and light. That has always been our principal, has it not? For those two as well." he told me firmly.

"Yes, I **know** that." I reminded him quietly.

"Then why do you monitor me? What right do you have? What is Altena thinking?" he asked angrily.

I stared at him. "Her concern is for Noir's **true form**." I replied.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance as the man looked over at me in shock.

He stared at me. I could tell he was truly afraid of me. He knew he would soon die. I could tell by the look in his eyes as I glared at him. He quickly looked away.

"In the end, Altena is dangerous. We **do not **and **cannot **approve of a **Grande Retour.** You know I must report this." he warned me as he looked down.

I took this moment to move behind him. He didn't have long to live. Altena's plans **would **come to pass. This was my main mission and what I had been training for my **entire** **life**.

"Oh, there is no need for that." I told him in an amused voice.

"Just what does that **mean**?" he asked firmly.

"The decision has already been made." I replied.

"**That cannot be!"** he stressed.

I looked down at him and noticed the ashtray full of burnt paper. I blinked as I realized what those pieces of paper were.

"Don't worry about the promise you made. Others will be sent to Lambert Memorial Hall." I told him with an amused laugh.

"Do you mean to **kill** those two?" he asked softly.

I smiled as I stared down at him.

**Hopefully,****the** **blonde** **would be killed**...

**And now, it was time to finish this part of my mission...**

------------------------------------

3 days later – Lambert Memorial Hall

I hid in the shadows and tried to stay out of the rain, as I watched the daughter of Corsica and my friend fight the men who had surprised them with an unexpected attack. I smiled to myself as I thought how frustrating it must be for the blonde that she **would not** receive the information she wanted so badly. The man who had contacted her would never show up here again.

I watched as both women killed the men easily. The daughter of Corsica was better than I expected. I was hoping she might be killed in this battle and then I would be free of her...

**And so would my friend...**

I turned to watch **her** fight. I was always stunned when faced with her awesome skills, the way she moved as she fought- it's like poetry in motion. She ran from the men's gunfire so fast that I knew none of the bullets would ever reach her. I loved the way she pulled little tricks to throw the men off guard and then ambushed them. It's admirable that she would use any way necessary to kill...

**She truly is a living weapon.**

She hung upside down from a tree limb and calmly fired her gun, her aim perfect- and killed many of the men. Then she jumped down and landed on one of the men, then quickly broke his neck with her sheer strength before she crouched down and began to shoot the rest of the men at close range.

**I knew she would not be killed. She always won..**

Unfortunately, the daughter of Corsica is also holding her own against the men. She may not have the skills of her partner, but she is keeping herself alive while she takes out her fair share of men.

**Mireille Bouquet, the Daughter of Corsica-**

**She might be a bigger threat than I thought...**

--------------------------------------------

Paris- nighttime- The apt.

I decided it's time to pay **them **a visit. I wanted to see for myself just **how** my friend is living with the Daughter of Corsica.

I stood outside the apartment and knocked on the door.

After a moment, I heard the blonde's voice. "Who is it?" she asked carefully.

The door opened and the Corsican looked at me in astonishment. I knew that she was **not **happy to see me. No, not at all...

I stared at her and noticed she was wearing only a long, white cotton shirt, her long legs bare. **Was this how she dressed in front of my friend? She showed her legs like this?**

I wondered if my friend noticed? Did she **care** about this blonde? She didn't want me to kill her that night...

**I had to find out the truth-**

I walked past her and into her apartment. Once inside, I looked around critically. (Hm, it's small and plain, it's nothing compared to the Manor.) I thought as I continued to walk further into the apartment, the blonde on my heels. As I came into the living area, I saw **her**, wearing an oversize pink sweater. She backed away as I approached.

The blonde went to stand near her partner and close to the pool table. I looked up at the picture of purple flowers that is hanging on the wall. (Hmph, just a print, it's not even a real painting.) I thought dismissively.

I turned around and picked up a magazine from the pool table and flipped through it carelessly. (Just a silly fashion magazine) I smirked to myself. I could tell that my little show was angering the daughter of Corsica. Good!

I felt **her** staring at me intently. I wondered what was going through her mind. Did she want to protect the blonde from me? Or could she be remembering me?

**Would she ever know how I felt about her?**

I looked over and spotted a plant on a table near the window. I walked over to it with my back turned to them. I reached out and slowly ran my fingers down one of the plant's leaves. I felt the blonde tense and make a sudden movement. I knew what she was reaching for, I knew she would as soon as she could.

"Go ahead, take it out." I replied softly. "Really, this is your home, after all."

I felt her move swiftly and I knew that she was pointing her gun on me.

"Right! Then we'll just **do **as we please then!" she told me angrily.

I tried not to laugh. I could kill her if I wanted, one quick throw of my knives and it would be over. **I knew I was more than a match for the daughter of Corsica.**

Suddenly, there was a whistling noise and I heard my friend gasp and hurry out of the room. The blonde continued to hold her gun on me, then her partner came back into the room.

"Uh, would you like some tea?" my friend asked me softly.

**She is asking me to stay for tea? She asked so nicely too...**

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Yes, thank you." I responded gratefully.

I noticed the Corsican is looking over at her partner with a shocked look on her face. I bet she never thought that her partner would ask me to stay for tea. This made me feel happy inside...

"I only have Orange Pekoe right now, is that all right?" she asked me.

I turned to face her. "Yes, thank you." I responded, touched by her invitation.

"Excellent." she replied in a sweet voice.

My heart raced as I looked over at her. She looked so cute in her pink sweater...

**She wanted me here! She wanted to share her tea with me! This blonde meant nothing to her after all! She asked ME to stay for tea!**

"Wait a minute! Stop that!" the blonde yelled over at her partner, who ignored her as she went to sit at the table. She was very upset that I was asked to stay for tea.

I smiled to myself. Her gun is still trained on me and she looked over at me angrily.

"What the hell were **you **thinking?!" she demanded.

I didn't answer her. Instead, I looked out the window and noticed how full the moon was and shining so brightly...

"The moon is so beautiful." I said to myself. Then I turned to face the blonde and my friend. "Can we turn off the lights?" I asked hopefully.

The blonde looked at me in disbelief. "The lights? **Are** **you crazy?"** she asked.

I noticed my friend looking up at the moon as well. I saw her eyes narrow and soften as she gazed out the window at it.

"It is lovely..." she agreed softly.

**Having tea in the moonlight with her... that was all I wanted..**

------------------------------------

We sat in the dark room with only the moonlight to illuminate us. I sat on the right, the blonde was in the middle and my friend was on the left. I noticed the Corsican looked like she had a headache as she watched her partner and I sip our tea. The blonde's tea sat there untouched.

"It's good." I complimented my friend, then I sat my cup back down on the table.

She looked at me with a small smile on her face. "Yes, isn't it? I tried something new, I learned it from a book." she told me proudly.

I continued to look at her softly. I never wanted this moment to end...

"So what are **you** here for?" the blonde asked me firmly. It seemed she didn't like the way her partner and I were getting along.

I didn't feel like answering her question. I didn't want her to know what my mission was about.

"You didn't come here just to have tea, did you?" she asked suspciously.

I looked down at the table. "There are biscuit's too." I told her lightly.

The Daughter of Corsica looked annoyed. "**Stop it.**" she chided.

Then she took a sip of tea and looked back to me.

"So when you said you were the **True Noir- **just what did you mean?" she asked me firmly.

I would love to tell her right now that she is **nothing**. She was not the one who would inherit the mantle of an ancient fate. She was nothing compared to **me **and **her.**

I couldn't tell her that yet though, even though I wanted to...

"That I'm **different **than you, of course." I reponded vaguely.

The Daughter of Corsica's eyes flashed with anger. " And what exactly do you mean by **different?**" she asked sharply.

"It is all inscribed within the book." I told her dismissively.

She looked shocked. "**Book? **The book those **copies **came from?" she demanded.

I ignored her and glanced over at my friend. "You know, I **was watching** you today at Lambert Hall. There was no doubt that **you would win.**" I told her with admiration.

She didn't answer me. She just looked confused.

**She still didn't remember what she is. Not yet...**

"So **you **were the **one **who sent those men!?" The blonde yelled at me angrily.

I didn't respond.

"**Answer me!"** she demanded.

I continued to ignore her, then I saw her begin to reach for her gun.

"An answer is something you must find for yourself. That's what **Altena** always tells me." I told her. I knew that I was frustrating her with these vague answers...

"**Altena? **Who is Altena?" the blonde asked angrily.

Again, I didn't answer her. It's not time yet...

"Cut it out, damn it! This whole thing is turning into a **mad tea party!**" the Corsican cried out. Suddenly, I felt like laughing again...

My friend looked confused. "Huh?" she asked, looking over at the blonde. I realized she didnn't understand the reference.

I looked over at her softly. "Like 'Alice in Wonderland." I explained to her.

The blonde looked up at me with her chin in her hands. "Well, at least one of you has had some literary schooling." she said lightly.

I turned and looked towards the window again. The moon.

"The moon is so beautiful." I sighed as I stared at the glowing orb...

**It reminded me of her- shining in her own darkness...**

"Would you like another cup?" she asked me softly.

**I didn't ever want to leave her side...**

"Yes, please." I respond softly.

I heard the Corsican sigh next to me. She held her mug out halfheartedly.

"Make mine dark with sugar." she told her partner.

------------------------------------

The two women walked me out of the apartment and into the darkened street. The blonde finally put on a pair of pants underneath her long shirt.

They walked me to the edge of their building and stop. I guess it's time to go. I wondered when I would see **her** again. I haven't even left yet but I missed her already. I didn't want to go unless she came with me.

I turned to look at my friend. "Thank you. The tea was delicious." I told her softly.

She looked at me with those big eyes of hers. I suddenly remembered something-

I stepped up to her and grabbed her right arm gently and brought it to eye level. I stared down the sleeve of her pink sweater. I could see it hiding there, I knew she wanted me to have it...

I reached in and easily pulled out a two pronged cake fork.

**She wanted me to remember this time we spent having tea together, doesn't she?**

**It's a gift...from her to me. She was giving me a gift...**

I gazed down at the fork lovingly. This meant so much.

She was looking at me with her eyes wide. The Corsican looked surprised.

"May I please have this?" I asked softly, as I looked over at **her.**

**We would be together again. Soon, I promise.**

"Perhaps we'll have tea again, one day perchance." I told her sweetly, as I looked at her one long time, before turning away.

I walked away from the women once again. I wished I didn't have to leave...

**I would see you again, my friend. Soon you and I would face our true destiny together.**

**And I cannot wait until that day-**

Chapter 3-

A/N- I hope this was enjoyable. The retellings are done mainly because I wanted to analyze the different Pov's on this series and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I do not think I am an expert on Noir and realize most have seen the series.

If you don't mind them- Thank you. Any input, constructive criticism welcome.

To the ones that read or review my stories- Thank you so much!


End file.
